deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Burrows Vs. Vent
Troy Burrows vs. Vent is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Troy Burrows from Power Rangers against Vent from Megaman ZX. Description Power Rangers Vs Megaman ZX! Wearing a red suit as their main, wielding guns and swords, these possessors of a great quantity of costumes come to fight, no with giant robots or enemies, but each other in a Death Battle! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Heroes, they're present in all sizes, shapes and colors, sometimes carrying different weapons. Boomstick: From swords, hammers, canes, guns, even those incredible shotgun-gloves I liked so much! Wiz: Some heroes, carry not only one suit to fight, but more of one with different and astonishing characteristics. Boomstick: Like Troy, Red Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger. Wiz: And Vent, The Megaman and biometals' protector. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Troy Burrows (Cue The Bully) Wiz: The Power Rangers, a group of people selected to protect the world. Boomstick: And most of them are just teenagers! Wiz: But bravehearted teenagers. They're provided with extraordinary weapons and abilities that they access using their Morphers. Boomstick: And like almost every super heroes teams, they have a leader. Wiz: A leader that most times wears a red suit and, along with his team, has been changing from generation to generation. Boomstick: Fucking the different armies of monsters and their tyrants at every moment, we have one of the newest groups in the chain. The Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce . Wiz: And their leader, Troy Burrows. Boomstick: So, how did he become a Ranger? Wiz: First of all, during his teenage years, he received visions about The Legend War, a battle between armies of Power Rangers and an unknow evil force. Boomstick: And among them, a Knight with a lion in his mask. Wiz: After another dream like that one, he woke up To realize that he was late for school.. Boomstick: To his first school day! How irresponsible! Wiz: However. Later that Day, he went to the rooftop of the school and in that moment, he- Boomstick: WAS SUMMONED BY ZORDON TO HIS GODDAMN SECRET BASE! Wiz: In fact, he isn't Zordon, but his apprentice, Gosei. Boomstick: It doesn't matter! He's still a giant head! Well ... A giant Tiki! Wiz: AHEM! Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar, a mighty alien military organization. Boomstick: They won their first battle, and Troy adjusted himself as the Power Rangers' leader. (Cue The Armada Desdcends) Wiz: As the Megaforce Red Ranger, he made confidant of his fellow rangers, defeated a lot of monsters in companion of his team, obtained a new member and first sixth "robot" ranger, Robo Knight, and gained the access to the Mechazords. Boomstick: Troy's Mechazord is the Gosei Dragon Mechazord, a red dragon like zord. Wiz: It can reach mach speeds and can fuse with the other Zords to make the Gosei Great Megazord. Boomstick: And that's not all! It can turn in the Ultra Gosei Dragon Mechazord, a golden version of itself! Wiz: But only when the Rangers transforms into Ultra Mode. A form they reach thanks to the ancient Wild Sword and that give they the Ultra power, which draw from individual Earthen powers. Boomstick: That was during their battle with Vrak, one of the most powerful enemies of the Mega Rangers! ''' Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Vrak sought the Wild Sword to gain the upper hand against the Rangers, and because he is evil and wants to destroy Earth as part of Warstar and the Armada, the Sword gave its power to the Mega Rangers. '''Boomstick: With that power, they defeated Vrak, but that wouldn't be the last thing they'll see of him. Wiz: Continuing their adventures, after defeating an invasion of XBorgs, basic foot soldiers of the Armada, Gosei gave they new powers, the Super Mega Mode, that allows the Mega Rangers to transform into Legendary Mode using keys in their Morphers. Boomstick: That means, steal the suits of past rangers. Wiz: And use a "Pirate like" Ranger suit. In this mode, they replaces their weapons with a cutlass and a flintlock pistol. Boomstick: That sounds good to me! Wiz: Troy and his friends battle against the royal alien family member Prince Vekar and the Armada branch under his command. Later, they met Orion. Boomstick: The Sixth Super Megaforce Ranger and Silver Ranger, who have a spear instead of the normal weapons! Oh, and he's the replacement of Robo Knight. Wiz: Orion's planet was destroyed by the very enemies of the Rangers, and they made a friendship with Orion. Boomstick: Later, they defeated Prince Vekar and destroyed him using their new Megazord, the Armada Megazord. Wiz: They later fought with Vrak again, who resurrected, and Robo Knight, who was reprogrammed by Vrak before kidnapping Orion. Vrak cancelled the Rangers' Lengendary Modes and powered up his Key-Shaped drills, created to destroy the Earth. Boomstick: Troy, unmorphed, fought with Robo Knight, to fight off Vrak's control of him and he succeeded when he went Super Saiyan! Wiz: I don't know how the energy that surrounded Troys is called, so I think that Super Saiyan is the best term. However, while the Rangers went to fight Vrak again, Robo Knight adressed to Vrak's ship, to save Orion, because his job was "Defend the Earth". Boomstick: The Rangers were easily outclassed by Vrak once and once again, even in their Ultra Mode. And the man created a fucking solar eclipse! But when the hope is gone... Plot will always save you! Wiz: Troy took the power of the solar eclipse, he did a high jump and using his Dragon Sword, he cutted Vrak in half, finally destroying him and the drills. Boomstick: After a few adventures, they battled the Armada after a fight with the Armada's entire fleet that decimated their Zords. Wiz: Troy and Orion fought with the Emperor Mavro, leader of the Armada and father to Vrak and Vekar, seemingly killing him, while the ship was going down. Troy and Orion narrowly escaped, using their Legendary Mode. Boomstick: The Armada invaded the Earth, and along the past *cough* real *cough* rangers, the Mega Rangers defeated the entire army. Wiz: Surprisingly Mavro survived the crash of the ship, and the Rangers, using their Legendary Modes and Legendary Batilizers, and a final Super Mega Blast, they killed him, ending with The Armada once and for all Boomstick: Obviously, the good always wins. (Cue Robo Knight) Wiz: Troy is a born leader, responsible and focused, compassionate and loyal, and a complete champion of the underdog. He also has a strong faith in humanity. But mess with his friends or the people he want to protect, and you'll be in a fierce fight with him. Troy's arsenal varies depending on which suit he's wearing. In his Megaforce Suit, he can use the Mega Blaster, which is styled after his Mechazord. Using his power card labeled "Headders", he can activate the Mega Blaster and perform various attacks. Boomstick: And his personal weapon, the Gosei Dragon Sword, that allows him to perform a specialized attack. Commonly a vertical, horizontal or air cut. Wiz: Both weapons allows him to make fire-based attacks, that are quite powerful. But probably the most importants things on his arsenal, are his power cards, that he uses to morph, access to a variety of powers, hi-tech weapons and his Mechazords. Boomstick: Like the "Gosei Red" card, which allows him to morph into Megaforce Red. The "Skick Brothers" Card, that summons a trio of birdie Zords that are composed of Hawk, Ptera and Crow Zords. They're used to form a strongest version of their Megazord, and to upgrade the power of the Mega Blaster. Wiz: The "Dragon Headder" card, summons the headder of his Mechazord, and makes a stronger version of the Mega Blaster, called the Dragon Blaster. The "Skick Sword" card summons the Dragon Sword. The "Gosei Dragon" card summons his Mechazord. The "Windrive" card allows Troy to bring another object or person to him with a whirlwind. Boomstick: The "Twistornado" card causes a large trasparent whirlwind, and the "Comprethunder" card summons a cloud that launches fucking lightning bolts! Wiz: The "Sky Dynamic" grants him the power of the sky to do a high jump and cut his enemies in half. He also has the "Red Miracle Gosei Power" card, that allows him to transform into his Ultra Mode, that covers his body with golden accessories like the golden dragon on his chest, gives him a new sword called Ultra Sword, and summons the golden Dragon Mechazord. In his Ultra Mode he can access to two more cards, the "Red Gosei Dynamic" card fills the Mega Blaster with Sky Energy, and the "Red Miracle Gosei Dynamic" card, that allows him to make his ultimate attack. Boomstick: Don't forget the "Exodia" summon card and the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" summon card! Wiz: He isn't Yugi Moto!' ' Boomstick: Using the Legendary Morpher, he can transform into a pirate mode too, called Super Mega Mode. In this mode, he can use two new weapons and a new Zord. His new weapons are the Super Mega Saber, a badass cutlass that can fire energy blades by swinging it as final strike. And the Super Mega Blaster, a flitlock pistol that fires energy blasts. Wiz: Both weapons, have keys cilinders to insert Ranger Keys on it, to hypercharge the weapon and access to the final strike, the Super Mega Saber Blast or the Super Mega Blast. And his new Zord, its a pirate galleon-like spacecraft, which its equipped with cannons, beam cannons on its wings and a bladed bowsprit. Also, it can fly at 559,234 miles per hour and holds the other Super Mega Zords, but these can't be activated without the other rangers' help. Boomstick: Using his Mega Morpher and Legendary Ranger Keys, Troy can steal other Rangers Suits! Wiz: That's called Legendary Mode, Boomstick... Well, the Legendary Mode allows Troy to transform into every past Power Ranger. But we'll only use the Legendary Modes that Troy did. Boomstick: That is, only the red ones. Wiz: The Mighty Morphin Red, Alien Red, Zeo Red, Turbo Red, Space Red, Galaxy Red, Wild Force Red, Ninja Storm Red, DinoThunder Red, SPD Red, Mystic Red, Overdrive Red, Jungle Fury Red, Ranger Operator Red, Samurai Red and Legendary Squadron Red... Boomstick: Take a breath, Wiz. I'll take care of this. Wiz: Ok... (Cue Dino Charge) Boomstick: Every legendary ranger presents a huge upgrade to Troy's Super Mega Mode, being much stronger, faster and durable. And there are some that Troy controls better than others, like the Mighty Morphin Red. This one wears the Dragon Shield, which is a kind of breast, a large sword called "Power Sword" that can use a devastating slash of energy when he runs two of his fingers on the sword, and the Dragon dagger, a flute-dagger that can fire energy beams and lightning. Wiz: I'm back... Emm... The Legendary Squadron Red Ranger, that isn't really a Ranger but a Super Sentai, is one of the most powerful close combat Legendary modes beside Jungle Fury Red. Galaxy red has a glider that can fly incredibly faster. Turbo Red has a Lightning Sword. SPD Red has twin laser pistols that can fuse to fire a highly concentrated blast. Overdrive Red has a lance able to can grab its enemies and reveal a blade. Alien Red has a Katana that's also a gun while in its sheat. Boomstick: The Mystic Force Red can shot powerful magic attacks like Harry Potter. The Samurai Red can use seals to summon animals like horses, and has a large Samurai sword called Spin Sword. Also, Troy can use the Legendary Batilizer of the Samurai Red, being able of use the Shark mode that allows Troy to have the Shark Sword, an elastic-like sword. Just like my dick. Wiz: ... Ninja Storm Red is insanely faster because of his ninja style, has a enhanced Ninja Sword and a gun that looks like a red hawk's head, which fires powerful shots. Galaxy Red has a Quasar Saber, an ancient sword that can do devastating elemental attacks, and the Magna Talon, a claw shaped dagger that can channel elemental fire attacks in one slash. Boomstick: DinoThunder Red has the Tyranno Staff, which can release a powerful energy orb, and the Thundermax Saber, a Sword that's also a laser gun. The Ranger Operator Red has the Nitro Blaster, a blaster styled weapon that can be morphed into a Sword, and the Street Saber, a Sword that looks like a road. Wiz: And Finally, the Zeo Red, who has a Laser Pistol and blade, and a long sword called Zeo Power Sword, that shoots lasers from its hilt. Boomstick: This guys really has a lot of alternate gears. Wiz: Yeah. Anyway, Troy has proved to be worthy of the position he has as a Power Ranger, having saved the Earth on various occasions and showing feats that corroborate it. Boomstick: He alongside his friends, defeated entire armies of enemies and emperors capable of destroying entire cities, such as Prince Vekar, or creating Solar Eclipses using his own power like Vrak. ''' Wiz: That is, Troy was capable of parry a few swings of Vrak and took hits from him. Vrak's power scales near to 714 Zettatons of TNT, which means that the strokes Troy could withstand and give were massively powerful. He defeated Vrak's father too, Mavro, who was the strongest monster of the Armada. '''Boomstick: Troy isn't that strong while morphed only, 'cause he was able to stand during a hand-to-hand combat with Robo Knight, who was at the same level of them while morphed, even stronger, and even managed to defeat him. Wiz: Not only that. His knowledge of martial arts, great arsenal and variety of styles can turn him into a lethal contender and quite unpredictable, because you don't know what he is going to attack you with. His agility and speed is not far behind, as he is able to dodge lasers and bullet-based attacks, and fight at a speed that the human eye can't see, at least when he's morphed. Boomstick: Seriously, I wanna be a Power Ranger someday. Wiz: Sorry, Boomstick, but you wouldn't. Vent (Cue Awake) Boomstick: Mavericks, real threats to humans and reploids. Wiz: For the protection of life on the Earth, organizations were created, such as mercenary groups, and mainly, the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: Of which they eXcelled a letter of the alphabet, the number Zero and other called Axl, that does not matter at all. There was also the Commander Sigma, but he became infected with a virus and wanted to made shit off everything and rule the world. ''' Wiz: He became a Maverick in few words. Reason why the Maverick Hunters X and Zero had to defeat him one, and another, and again. Until they finally defeated Sigma for last time. The Maverick Hunter Zero decided to seal himself before the Elf War, a fight against the powerful Dark Elf and Omega, and although X did not allow it, the seal was finished and Zero slept for 100 years. '''Boomstick: He was awakened by a girl named Ciel, who will be important for the creation of various devices years after the sacrifice of Zero in his last battle against Weil, who threatened to destroy the whole world. Wiz: The Biometals, which simulate the abilities and appearances of the legendary heroes, such as X, or Zero. Those devices were individually able to think, and talk. The Biometal Model Z selected to stay with Girouette, owner of a shipping company called Giro Express. A cool, calm and straight guy. Boomstick: Giro saved a boy from a Maverick incident, and became some sort of mentor and foster-father for him. That boy, is called Vent. (Cue Green Grass Gradation) Wiz: Many years ago, Vent was a normal child, who went with his mother to the fair. Boomstick: But everyone knows, that the fair isn't always good. Wiz: The Mavericks attacked the place, killing a lot of people and causing panic until Slither Inc. forces, a company that supplies the populace with resources they excavate such as energy supplies, arrived and repelled the Mavericks. Boomstick: A mistery man came too, wearing red and with long hair. After the incident, he found a little child, whose mother was killed by the Mavericks. Wiz: He decided to take care of him, and Vent grew up next to Giro. He made best friend of him. Boomstick: And Giro forced him to work in his shipping company! Wiz: Not really. Vent did it because he wanted to. With the hope that one day he would find the Maverick who murdered his mother, and bring peace to the world. Boomstick: Ten years later, Giro calls him to deliver a package for the Guardians, an independent peacekeeping force, in a forest. In that moment, they were attacked by Mavericks! Wiz: Because of that, Vent falls over a cliff. When he wakes up, Vent runs into them while looking for the package to take it to their client at the rendezvous point. Boomstick: He enconters with the Guardians, who are the clients, and They are suddenly attacked by a giant Maverick! Damn, I hate the Mavericks, they're in every place. Wiz: Vent then decides to run away, but the Guardians refuses to leave without the Biometal. So Vent tries to protect them, and the Biometal Model X, which was the package, fuses with Vent, bringing him the power of the legendary Maverick Hunter X. Boomstick: He defeats the Maverick, and becames part of the Guardians. Then, he goes to another Area in search of Giro, whom he had lost sight of before his fusion with the Biometal. Wiz: In that Area, he finds a large Maverick, which hurts Vent and nearly kills him. When it tries to finish him, the Red Warrior apears and cuts the Maverick in half. Then, the Red Warrior reveals that he's Giro. After that, they used a teleporter to go to the Guardian Base. Boomstick: Later, and suddenly, there is a report that MAVERICKS are attacking Area D! ''' Wiz: Vent rushes off to protect the residential area, and Giro follows. They both Megamerge and fight the Mavericks. Then an injured Guardian tells Vent that Giro has been captured by the Mavericks. Vent sees Giro being pined down by Serpent, the president of Slither Inc., and is put under his control. '''Boomstick: Vent fights with his friend Giro to free him. After the Battle, Giro is very injured, and Serpent attacks Giro and Vent, causing both to change to their regular forms. After that, Serpent leave the two injured mans to die with the fucking Mavericks. Wiz: In that moment, Giro gave Vent the Biometal Model Z, dying doing that. Vent was very sad, but both Biometals fused with him, causing a Double Megamerge, acquiring not only the power of X, but also that of Zero. He defeated the Mavericks easily, but he faints off exhaustion and awakes in the Guardians Base. Boomstick: From that day, Vent was sent to different missions to recover the remaining Biometals! Wiz: The first one, in the Area E. Vent defeats Hivolt the Raptoroid, a jet-like pseudoroid that protects the Biometal Model H. Boomstick: The second one in the area F. Vent Defeats Vent defeats Lurerre the Abysroid, a fish-like pseudoroid. He gets the Biometal Model L from it. Wiz: The Third, in area G. He defeats Hurricaune the Wolveroid, a wolverine-like pseudoroid, and Fistleo the Predatoroid, a lion like pseudoroid. He got the Biometal Model F. Boomstick: And he got the Biometal Model P from Purprill the Mandroid after it attacked the Base of The Guardians. Also, it was the Maverick that killed Vent's mother! Wiz: With the six Biometals on his power, Vent needed to stop Serpent's plan, the Project Haven, in which he wanted to built a new world. In addition to that, he had to destroy the Biometal Model W, the strongest, biggest, most fearsome biometal and the mortal enemy of all above six biometals. And for this, Vent went to area M, using the codes of the 6 main Biometals. Boomstick: Near the area M, Vent found another Biometal before defeating the space data memories of Omega Zero, the Biometal Model O. Wiz: When he finally reached Serpent's base, he fought with Pandora and Prometheus, servants of Serpent. And again with all the pseudoroids he had defeated before. In the end, he defeated Serpent, and destroyed the Biometal Model W Boomstick: Or what he believed was the Biometal. Years later, he discovered that it was only a fragment, and he finished the work by destroying the other parts of the Biometal after a fight with the carrier of the recently discovered Biometal Model A. (Cue Crisis Zone) Wiz: Vent has a strong resemblance with Giro. He's calm, kind, determinated, has a calculating attitude and is a bit hot-headed and reckless, more reckless when he's angry. His weapons are diferent on every Biometal he has equipped. His skills are not as outstanding as he is in his human state, however, while Megamerged, he's an Expert Swordsman and Marksman, and the Biometals can hack other interfaces. Boomstick: The Biometal Model X is the most basic of Vent's Biometals. While Megamerged in, he has the X-Buster, a powerful projectile weapon that fires energy shots! Wiz: It can also be charged up to three levels, being each stronger that the other. The last level shoots two fully charged shots in succession. The Biometal Model X allows Vent to fuse with the other Biometals due to its compatibility. Boomstick: The Biometal Model ZX, was created throught the Double "Megameme" of Model X and Model Z. This is Vent's main model, and its weapons are the ZX-Buster and the ZX-Saber, a combination of X's and Zero's signature weapons. He can perform powerful combos of slashes, a strong cut gathering his power in the sword, an air circling slash called Rolling Slash. ''' Wiz: He can perform a falling stab called Skull Crush or Energy Fissure when the stab releases two energy encapsulated boulders when it hits the ground, and the Rising Fang, which is rising slash which also tosses a large saber shockwave. The ZX Buster is a powerful pistol that shoots energy bullets and plasma shots when its charged . '''Boomstick: Biometal Model H has double blades and a wide range of sonic and electricity attacks. Its inspired on Harpuia, the most feminish of the Guardians, reploids created with X's ADN by Ciel to protect the world... 200 years ago. Wiz: Model H is a fast fighter. With this model, Vent can fly, create a shockwave that flies straight forward and pierce energy shields, called Sonic Boom. Shoot electric spheres that homes in on enemies, and create tornadoes that fly diagonally up-forward and down-forward, or straight forward and backward. It also allows Vent to know the vital signs of his enemies. Boomstick: The Biometal Model L acquires Leviatan's abilities, designed for underwated combat, this Model has ice elemental attacks, and its weapon is a dual-bladed halberd. The attacks and abilities this Model has include Hyouruu, an attack in which a fucking ice dragon is summoned to attack an enemy, Water Dash and Swim. Wiz: The Biometal Model F possesses Fefnir's capabilities of ground combat, fire knuckles, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat. It has fire element attacks. He can shot with both knuckles and control the shoot trayectory. Also, he can shoot powerful flames, flame bombs, and hit the ground to emerge flame waves from it. Boomstick: Biometal Model P hides Phantom's soul inside, and transforms Vent into a goddam ninja! This Model's main attack is a straight, an endless barrage of kunais. He has a oversized shuriken that can be throw and it will return to Vent's hands! He can do a barrier around him too, and has a shadow-dash that allows him to avoid damage from enemies. Wiz: And the Biometal Model O, portraits the same, even more powerful abilities than the original Zero and Model ZX. It has the OX-Saber and the OX-Buster and it changes Vent's attitude a bit because of Omega's evil personality. Its attacks are Ryuuenjin, a rising slash covered by fire. The Shinkuujin, a crescent-shaped wave of energy from the saber. The Arc Blade, which is an air circling slash, filling the screen with small saber waves in eight directions''' ' '''Boomstick: Earth Crush, an attack in which he punchs the ground to up four energy charged boulders. The Masenko... Mesenku... Messenkou! Is another punch to the ground, but in this case, powerful plasma bolts erupt from a point where the ground is punched. The Rikumha-' Wiz: Rekkouha! Boomstick: That allows him to summon mighty bolts of light from the sky and ground when punches the ground. The OX-Buster is the same as the ZX but with less charge time and a bit stronger. (Cue Mountain Rider) Wiz: Vent is a very badass guy, as he defeated a great count of strong Mavericks, some with incredible capabilities. Boomstick: Like Megamerged Serpent, who was armed with a fragment of the Model W, the strongest Biometal! Wiz: The Model W was made of Ragnarok, a space platform created to destroy the humanity, which Weil fused with to fight Zero and withstood the force of Weil's and Zero's blows during their reentry battle. Vent destroyed Model W with one blow. Boomstick: He also defeated Omega Zero, or rather, a perfect emulation of Omega Zero created by the Cyberspace. ''' Wiz: Of course, even those cyber memories perfectly emulate the original's capabilities, right down to combat ability, durability, striking stregth and speed. So, considering that Vent defeated "Omega" in Area N, that "Omega" is identical to Omega, and that Omega was reaching or pushing the upper limits of X and Zero. That means that Vent is very strong. '''Boomstick: His power copys exactly the ones of X, Zero and the guardians, turning him into someone with a lot of strength. Wiz: His speed and fighting style are not far behind, as he is able to easily dodge lasers and throw cuts to right and left with his sword, imitating the style that Zero possessed, or the ferocious flight of Harpuia, Leviathan's swim, Fefnir's hand-to-hand combat power, Phantom's ninja arts, or the unbridled madness of Omega. Boomstick: I would rather not get in his way so he would not cut my face for saying him anorexic or something like that. Wiz: It's better that you don't Boomstick, I also recommend to not go around telling people that they are anorexic. It isn't good. Boomstick: But it's funny to see their reactions! Wiz: ...Whatever. Pre-Fight (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you betting for? Troy Burrows Vent Tie Death Battle! Area X, Guardian Base. (Cue Grand Nuage) The faint afternoon light filtered through the windows of the Grand Nuage, illuminating the long-haired young man, who in turn was staring out from his position at the landscape the window allowed him to see. He smiled to himself. It was good to patrol throught the world and give the peace to everyone, like his mom and Giro would have wanted. "I think that the things are going good, don't you?" Says Prairie at the time she stoods next to Vent while smiling. Vent nodded. "Yeah, they are. There are not as many Mavericks sightings as before" He looks at Prairie, noding again. "I give credit of that to you. You do a good work. Giro should be proud of you." She puts her hand on Vent's shoulder. "You think that?" Vent stares at her, with a side smile. "Yeah, why not. Also, you look exactly like him with that long hair" Prairie laughs and Vent does it too. In that moment, the entire place its covered by a red light in companion of the sound of an alarm, indicating danger. They exalt when they hears the sound. "What's happening!?" Vent says. "I don't know! I'll see" Prairie runs to the pilot room and Vent follows her. Behind Vent, the Biometals Model X and Z flies following the reploid and the human. "I don't have a good feeling about this" 'Model X says, flying near Model Z. '"Believe me, me neither" '''Model Z answer back, stopping with Model X in front of the door to which Vent had just entered. "Looks like... The Mavericks are attacking the Area C!" Prairie yelled. Vent looked at her, showing a threatening gesture at first, then replacing it with a smile. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry" Vent raised his hand and then raises his thumb, then winks at her. "Be careful, please" She smiles at him, and Vent nods while runs to the teletransporter room, being accompanied by the Biometals, who were kept in their pockets. Vent entered the teleporter, and sent him to the city. '''Unknow Island, Power Rangers Command Center (Cue Zordon) "Lets do this fast. I'll win with ease." Jake says with a threatening gaze. "Don't worry. I'll defeat you in a blink" Orion answered. His stare was the same as Jake. "Please, guys, hurry up. We need to know who of you will buy the pizza!" Gia emphasize while smiling. "We'll end soon!" The two boys said in unison. The other members of the Power Rangers were standing around them, looking exactly what they were doing, except for the red dressed guy, who was leaning back to a pedestal in front of Gosei. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Orion and Jake speaks in unison again, and then they points their hands toward the front. The black Ranger's hand had scissors with his fingers, while the silver ranger had a fist-shaped hand, representing a rock. "You got to be kidding" Jake says after realizing this. Orion just begins to laugh and the other Rangers too. In that moment, the Red Ranger got up and went with his group. He was smiling openly to the members of the group. "Don't worry guys, I'll buy the pizza this time" Troy added, and the others raised their hands in sign of approval and joy. "Thanks, Troy. I didn't have money" Jake answers and the others laugh in response. "RANGERS!" Zordon's robotic voice resounded in the entire place, calling for obvious reasons the attention of the Power Rangers. They rapidly run and stood in front of Gosei. Tensoi, Gosei's robotic ally came too, a little shaken. "This is no good! No good!" Tensou says while moving from side to side. "What's happening?" Troy asked to their mentor. "THE ENTIRE EARTH IS BEING ATTACKED BY AN UNKNOW FORCE, BUT THEY LOOK LIKE XBORGS" Gosei tell, surprising the Rangers, who looked each other and then to Troy, who was looking to Gosei. "We'll teleport you Rangers! To diferent places on the Earth where the invasion has spread!" Tensou was less shaken than before, this time agitating his head a little "We'll defeat them, mates! Earth defenders, never surrender!" Troy turns to his teanmates, extending his hand to them. They nodded, and each placed his hand over Troy's. "Mega Rangers forever!" They all said at the same time, then raise their hands and are teleported. "GOOD LUCK, RANGERS" Gosei added while they disappeared. Area C, Town. (Cue Doomsday Device) The entire town was full of XBorgs and different types of Mavericks like Galleons and Mettaurs attacking the people, who were running of these humanoid robots. Part of the town was in flames because of the great amount of damage, destruction and panic that the attackers caused. In a place of the town, a little girl was lying in the floor and being cornered by XBorgs and Galleons. She was crying loudy, but nobody cames to save her. In that moment, the enemies pointed their blasters to her, and when they were about to shoot, a boy with long hair and a blue jacket rolled in front of them, carrying the girl in his arms and running quickly from that place. Obviously the Xborgs and Galleons followed them, but Vent didn't care. "Are you okay?" Vent asks. The little girl weakly nodded. After a few seconds, they reached a small underground station. "Enter here. I'll protect you, don't worry" Vent says while places the girl in the floor. She smiles and nods at the moment she starts running down stairs. The Mavericks were a few meters far from them. Vent looked at the robots and shows a smirk. "Let's take care of this. Model X!" Vent tooks Biometal Model X in his hands, and put it towards him. "Megamerge!" "Biolink established! M.E.G.A system online!" Model X says and Vent is illuminated by a blue light, to be instantly coated with an armor and helmet of the same color. In his left hand, he now possessed what appeared to be a cannon. The robots didn't stop their running, and Vent pointed his hand towards them, and then, he began to shot every Xborg and Galleon destroying some of these with charge shots and others with mid-charge shots. At the end, it was very easy to him for defeat the evil robots. Afther that, he went to the underground too, to look for the girl. At the other side of the town. Another pile of robots was in this part of the town, where the destruction was not so great, as they were just beginning to spread. Troy was teleported quite close to them, and upon seeing them, Troy instantly prepared to fight. Just above them was a huge ship, which after unloading the robots, disappeared from the sky. Without even using his morpher, Troy ran towards them and began to distribute blows and kicks pretty fast and with an incredible agility, avoiding the blows that those could have thrown. However, there were many more than he expected, so he soon found himself overtaken. Realizing this, Troy threw a spinning kick that allowed him to get away from them several yards. Then, he took his Morpher and opened it, pointing the object towards him and placing the "Gosei Red" card inside. "Go go Megaforce!" Troy exclaims and quickly a red light gives him the Red Megaforce Ranger suit. After that, Troy took his blaster and began to shoot, easily knocking down the invaders. After a few minutes, most of these were finished, and Troy showed no fatigue. In the distance, Vent could be seen in his blue suit, approaching the spot where most of XBorgs and Galleons were defeated by Troy. The distance between them was great, and Troy had not yet seen him. "Who... Is that guy...? He come with them?" Vent asks to himself. Then bends down to take a small rock and points it slowly toward Troy. "I should not hit him, just get his attention" He throws the rock at Troy. Despite the distance, it moved quickly and hit Troy's helmet, causing him to immediately turn and look in the direction of the rock. Vent let out a sigh in reaction. "I'm sorry! I didn't did it on purpose!" Vent says. However, Troy didn't hear him, and he was a bit pissed because of the hit on his hammer by the rock. "Surely that robot-like guy is one of these XBorgs too! It attacked me!" After saying this, Troy points his blaster to Vent and shoots a powerful blast. Vent looks the blast, while it flies toward him. "Whoa!" Vent rolls to the side, avoiding it without much effort, then, he stoods and points Troy with his X-Buster. (Cue Rockin' On) "So, you're attacking me... No problem, I wish you give me more battle than all those Mavericks." Vent began to charge his next shot, changing his gesture for a more threatening one. "Let's end this, XBorg!" Troy said, then pointed his blaster to Vent again. FIGHT! From Vent's cannon, two fully charged blast were shooted in succession and at the same time, Troy fired an energy sphere from his blaster. Rapidly, the first blast of Vent collided with Troy's causing a small explosion and a few sparks to flew away. The second blast was redirected by the explosion and crashed to the ground. Then, they both began to run in what appeared to be circles, firing small spheres of energy from their respective cannons. Each of these bursts was countered by the other's, and those that not only flew away from the target. "You have good marksmanship!" Vent says at the moment he rolls forward to dodge one of Troy's shots, then aim again and shoot a mid-charged shot. Troy shot it back with another shot, then ran to Vent, who fired small bursts of energy which Troy could easily dodge. When Vent realizes this, he begins to charge his X-Buster. He points it to Troy, and when he was about to shot the consecutive blasts, Troy made him raise his hand in which he held the cannon with a flying kick. Vent shoot both blasts to the sky. "Let's see if you have some hand-to-hand abilities!" Troy said, and then, he manages to kick Vent in the head, making Vent to step back. Consecutively, Troy throws a few punches to Vent. Vent managed to dodge some of these, but Troy continued, punching Vent in the chest and after in the stomach. Troy steps back a couple of steps, then takes a turn in the same position and kicks Vent in the chest. Vent wasn't in position to dodge and because of the kick he flinched a bit. During that time, Vent was loading his X-Buster, reaching enough power to shoot the fully-charged blast. After flinching, Vent pointed Troy with his X-Buster and instantly shooted the consecutive blasts. Due to distance, Troy was able to avoid only the first one, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the second. The blast hit Troy in the chest. The potency of the shot made Troy to be thrown a couple of meters back, releasing a few of sparks all over his body in sign of damage. "No good, I need more power." After saying that, Troy tooks his Gosei Morpher and opens it. Then, he puts the "Skick Dragon" card inside and closes it. After that, Troy raises his hand and a Sword with a red hilt descend to him. He grab the Dragon Sword and wields it with mastery, then he points Vent with it. "So you're tougher than you look. All right!" Vent points his X-Buster in direction to Troy again, and began to fire small energy shots. The red ranger swung his sword to detour the first shot, then he started to run towards Vent again, detouring each energy ball. When he reached Vent, he slashed him, who sidestepped. Troy did an horizontal swing, but Vent dodged it again. Then, Vent jumps backwards while shooting three consecutive shots. Troy avoids the first and detours the other two. After that, Troy steps back and puts the "Twistornado" card in it. Troy then points Vent with his hand, causing a large tornado to emerge from the ground. Realizing the apparition of the tornado, Vent began to run in the opposite direction to dodge. The tornado moved quickly toward Vent, but he was able to dodge it by jumping to the side, then shoot a mid-charged shot at Troy, who placed his sword in front of him to block the shot. "Go ahead and try to avoid this!" Troy takes the "Windrive" card and puts it in the hilt of the sword. He then moves his sword with force horizontally. Vent looked at him a little confused, however, then he could feel himself being surrounded by air, and immediately, a tornado, which led him directly to Troy. Vent tried to safe with moving and shooting, but he can't. When the tornado and Vent reached Troy, the red ranger binds three sword blows consecutively to Vent, causing some damage to him, and a couple of sparks coming out of the armor of the dealer. After that Troy took a small leap, and immediately threw a strong kick at Vent, causing him to leave the tornado and crawl a couple of yards down the floor. Vent groans while standing up. After that, he shakes his head a little, while taking from his pocket a device the size of his hand, which had details in red and black, and pointed it to the front. "Model Z!" (Cue Determinated Eyes) "Here we go. Double Megamerge!" Vent says, while he's covered by a red blur. The light dissapeared instantly, leaving to see the new details in red that his armor now had and the long yellow hair. Vent stretched out his left hand, and a green light saber extended, showing a triangular shape and a very sharp edge. "It's time to end this! Dragon Headder!" Troy puts the "Dragon Headder" card in his morpher, then, he aims Vent with his blaster and fires a large laser beam in companion of a red beam which was shooted from the head of his Mechazord, that was floating right next to him. While the beams were approaching to Vent, he was loading energy in his saber. When these were as close as possible to the Megaman, he released a fully-charged slash, hitting the energy beam and cutting it in half, leaving Vent in the center of these halves while they took different paths, completely avoiding the red armored guy. After that, Vent shoots a powerful blast towards the headder of the Mechazord, destroying it. Then, he dashes in direction to Troy, who was surprised because of the destruction of the headder. Taking action, Troy began firing with his blaster towards Vent, but he dodged the shots with some ease. Then Troy ran to Vent as well and swung his sword vertically. Vent, blocked the swing with his saber, and then made a series of cuts to Troy. With each blow, the sparks jumped out of the suit. Vent finished the combo with a rising slash, provoking Troy to fall in the ground after the last hit. Before getting up and feeling a little hurt, Troy places the "Gosei Dragon" card on his sword, and after it was activated, he places the "Comprethunder" card. Instantly, a cloud appeared above Vent, and released a few thunders to him. Surprised, Vent dashed backward, avoiding the first thunders, but being hit by the following. However, it didn't do him much damage. That gave Troy enough time for make a big leap back and climb the back of the huge Mechazord that had just emerged from behind the buildings, to later enter the cabin and begin to pilot it. Vent was surprised because of that giant Dragon, but it was nothing he had not faced before which is why he only began to load the saber's and pistol's energy. "I'll show you the power of the Gosei Dragon Mechazord!" Troy commanded his Mechazord to descend and fly quickly towards Vent. Vent prepared for the arrival of the huge dragon, feeling as the wind moved fiercely as it advanced at an incredible speed. When it was close enough, the Megaman ran towards it and jumped to the top of the metal beast. "What was that?! Where did he go?!" Troy said from the cabin, taking the flight rapidly, and at that moment, Vent released the energy he had stored in his saber with a powerful slash in the head of the Mechazord, after that, he shots a fully-charged plasma blast at one of the wings, provoking some turbulence in the dragon's cabin. Vent continued slashing the head with his saber and blasting the wings for almost a minute, until Troy decided to maneuver a little. Taking the command of the Dragon Mechazord, he turned abruptly to the left, causing the dragon to take a 360º turn that almost caused Vent to fall, unless he was secured by burying his saber on the surface. Results Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheDoomGaze Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Boys Only Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights